Blaine's first slushie with a dangerous twist
by Lindsay Schmidt
Summary: based off of the rumours for the Michael Jackson episode. the picture where you see Sebastian slushieing Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt watched as Sebastian came towards him holding the cup that all McKinley students hid from. He knew what was going to happen. And he waited that was when Sebastian tipped the cup in the direction of Kurt he watched as the liquid flew out of the cup but before it hit him Blaine was in front of him blocking it from hitting it. All the warblers and new directions froze. Blaine didn't move from the shock of getting hit with the cold slushy or how they put it at McKinley. "Getting bitch slapped by an ice berg." But the thing that made it all worse was that Blaine was allergic to something in the slushies. Before anyone knew what was happening Blaine was falling back Kurt ran and grabbed him before he hit the ground. Kurt slowly lowered him down. Kurt could here Blaine trying to breathe. "Hey Blaine take deep breaths okay?" Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "David go to his bag his epi-pen is in the side pocket." David nodded and ran over to his bag all the warblers knew he was allergic. So they were all panicking. Sebastian was in shock mostly from the fact that he jumped in front of Kurt and that he could die.  
>"Kurt what is going on?" Finn asked his brother.<br>"Blaine is allergic to something in the slushies. David where is the epi-pen?" Kurt yelled panicked. Blaine's breathing was getting slower.  
>"Kurt its not here I can't find it I looked everywhere in the bag!" David yelled. Kurt swore under his breath.<br>"Blaine where is your Epi-pen?"  
>"Don't...have...it." Blaine said having issues talking.<br>"Jeff call..."  
>"I already did." Jeff said. Kurt looked back down at Blaine. And his heart fell. Blaine's eyes were closed and it looked like he wasn't moving. "Blaine. Blaine? Blaine!" Kurt yelled. He didn't move. "No no no." Kurt mumbled. "Finn go get ." Finn nodded and ran to get the teacher. Finn found him in the parking lot talking to Sue. "." Finn yelled. The teacher turned around and saw Finn's worried look.<br>"What's wrong Finn?"  
>"Blaine I think he stopped breathing." Finn said.<br>"What shit." started running back towards everyone. Sue followed them she might not like kids but she disliked the thought of one of them dieing even more. When they got back go where everyone was crowded around Blaine Kurt and Puck were giving him mouth to mouth.  
>"What the hell happened?" Mr. Schuester asked.<p>

"One of those stupid Warblers slushied Blaine and he is having some allergic reaction to it." Sam said. That was when Kurt looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Mr. Schue help he isn't breathing." Kurt said. Mr. Schuester ran over and got on his knees next to Kurt.

"Kurt let Sue do that go take a breath you did good. Puck move over let me do the chest compressions." Mr. Schuester said. The two boys did what they were told and moved. When Kurt stood up he started crying even more. Finn grabbed Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Rachel stood next to them rubbing his back to try and calm him. They all turned when they heard the ambulance coming. The medics ran up and started working on Blaine. One of the medics said something to the other and they loaded him on to the stretcher and into the ambulance. Since only adults could go with. Mr. Schue went with Blaine. Everyone stood in silence. Until Sebastian talked.

"I hope he is okay."

Kurt shot him a look that could kill. He pulled himself out of Finn's hold and got right in Sebastian's face. "He would be fine if you didn't throw that slushie at him!" Kurt yelled.

"Your blaming this on me?" Sebastian asked.

"You are to blame, you threw the stupid thing!"

"I think its your fault." Sebastian said calmly.

"Sebastian-!" David yells from behind them. But Kurt puts his hand up to stop David from talking.

"No David. My fault how the hell is it my fault?" Kurt asked surprisingly calmly.

"If you two weren't together he wouldn't have felt the urge to jump in front of you…princess." Sebastian said smugly. Kurt saw out of the corner of his eyes that Puck went to jump at Sebastian but Finn and Mike held him back. Puck was the only one that Kurt actually let call him Princess. Not that he liked it but he knew Puck did in a joking way. "You know what I hope he goes into a coma and loses his memory so he wakes up and wants to be with me not you."

That was the last straw no one saw it coming. Kurt swung at Sebastian and punched him across the face, Sebastian fell to the ground clutching his jaw.

"Come near me, or my friends or _my_ boyfriend again and the Warblers will have another countertenor." Kurt spat he turned around and ran to his car before the tears could start again. _Blaine had to be okay. He had to he wouldn't leave him, he __**cant**__ leave him._


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt got to his car just in time for him to start crying again. He heard a knock on his window and saw Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Tina.

"What's up?" Kurt asked wiping his eyes.

"Were going to come with you to the hospital." Rachel said getting in the front seat. All the other girls climbed into the back before Kurt could say anything to them. He started his car and they headed to the hospital. When they got there they headed in. They walked up to the front desk.

"Where is Blaine Anderson's room?" Kurt asked the nurse.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm-." But Kurt was cut was cut off by Quinn.

"I'm his girlfriend." Quinn said. Kurt looked at Quinn confused but she gave him a look saying she will explain later.

"Alright, Blaine Anderson is in intensive care right now he can't be visited an um William Schuester is with the doctors now. You can take a seat and Mr. Schuester should be out in a couple minutes." The nurse said. The six girls and one boy headed over to the seats and sat down.

"Quinn what was that about?" Kurt asked.

"I know her she goes to my church. She is the most catholic person I know and is so against gays, if she knew you and Blaine were dating she would have never of told us about him." Quinn said.

"Wow, thanks Quinn." Kurt said with a small smile.

"I just didn't want you to have to deal with listening to her rant you have been through enough." Quinn said. The seven teenagers sat in silence waiting for Mr. Schuester to come out with information on Blaine and soon the waiting when they saw Mr. Schuester come out.

" how is Blaine is he okay?" Kurt asked standing up trying to read his emotions.

"Kurt. Blaine is in a coma." Mr. Schuester said. He heard a couple of the girls gasp behind him.

"No." Kurt said in a whisper. Mr. Schuester made a move to Kurt. But Kurt backed up. "No." He said louder and he ran out of the hospital. He heard Santana call his name but he didn't turn around he kept running. He soon made it to the park down the street from the hospital and he slowed down and started walking. _What if Sebastian is right? What if Blaine loses his memory and forgets him? What if he decides he wants Sebastian? __**What if he doesn't wake up?**_ Kurt shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his mind they weren't going to help him clear his head. _Blaine will be fine, he will get better._ He walked down the path in the park. But that was when he saw the last thing he wanted to see; a McKinley high letterman jacket. He couldn't tell who it was from behind but it didn't matter they all wanted to beat him up apart from the glee jocks. That was when the jock turned around and Kurt sighed from relief it was Karofsky. He and Dave were pretty good now he no longer wanted to beat him up. Dave saw Kurt and smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey Kurt what are you doing here?" Dave asked.

"Uh um just taking a walk. God you scared me." Kurt said. Dave smiled but Kurt didn't.

"How did I do that?"

"That damn letterman jacket. You don't even go to McKinley." Kurt said.

"Oh well it is the warmest jacket I have and it is supposed to get a bit cold. And hey I like red." Dave smiled but noticed again that Kurt didn't. Then he started wondering why Kurt was all the way over here he lived on the other side of town. "Kurt are you alright?" Dave asked. Kurt shook his head no and Dave saw a tear slide down his cheek. "What happened why are you all the way over here?"

"Blaine, he is in the hospital." Kurt said looking down.

"Is he okay?" Dave asked concerned. Kurt shook his head no again.

"He is in a coma. Who knew slushies could do that?" Kurt said at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Slushies?" Dave asked.

"Yeah slushies, he dove in front of me when that slut-pig threw one at me. Even though he knew he was allergic and it could kill him. Why did he have to do a stupid thing like that?" Kurt murmured the last part.

"Slut-pig that guy from scandals who was all over Blaine?" Dave asked shocked. Kurt nodded. "Oh god Kurt I'm so sorry." Dave didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should just put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him of pull him into a hug. He decided to just put his hand on his shoulder so he didn't make things awkward. They might be friends but he still did make most of his high school career a living hell. Kurt's phone vibrated and he looked to see Finn calling him he picked up.

"Hello." Kurt said.

"_God Kurt where are you I have been worried sick. Mr. Schue said you just ran out after you found out. Are you okay? Do you want me to come get you? Why-." _But Finn was cut short.

"Finn relax I'm fine, and yeah can you come get me it's getting cold. I'm at the park down the street." Kurt said.

"_Alright little bro I am already in the elevator." Finn said._

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm older then you." Kurt said.

"_Yes but I'm taller, which makes you little-er." Finn said._

"Fine. What happened to Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"_Well first that blond kid screamed at him for a good 20 minutes then the black kid started yelling at him. Then the Asian kid kicked him off the Warblers and told him he will be talking to the principal at Dalton tomorrow." Finn said._

"Oh wow. We will finish this conversation when you get me see you soon." Kurt said then hung up. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked and saw Dave still standing there. "You want to walk to the front gate with me?" Kurt asked.

"Hudson won't punch me in the face when he sees me right?" Dave said smiling.

"No, I don't think so." The two boys walked to the gate the second they got there they saw Finn pull up. "Bye Dave." Kurt said and he climbed into Finn's truck. Dave smiled as they pulled away.

"Dude was that Karofsky?" Finn asked.

"Yeah he's cool now." Kurt said. Finn nodded and they headed back to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt and Finn walked into the hospital waiting room where all the New Directions and his parents were sitting. When they saw Kurt they stood up and asked him if he was okay he told everyone he was fine when obviously he wasn't, the boy he loved was in a coma and might not wake up because of stupid Sebastian, he swore he would break up Kurt and Blaine but he didn't think it would heave been like this or at all. Kurt looked around the waiting room noticing he didn't see Blaine's parents, figures they wouldn't come, they never accepted Blaine for being gay, they disowned him when he came out.

"Kurt we tried his parents they wouldn't pick up or anything." Burt said.

"They wont come anyway." Kurt said.

"Why not?" Carole asked.

"They disowned him for being gay." Kurt said sitting down in one of the chairs. Everyone in the room got an apologetic look on their faces which he understood when he found out he pulled Blaine into his arms and held him for over an hour.

"Where-where does he stay?" Rachel asked.

"When he went to Dalton he dormed, now he lives with Wes' grandparents." Kurt said. "I'll call Wes I'm sure he has already told his grandparents by now, they will probably show up soon." Everyone nodded and they sat down. After about 30 minutes they heard the elevator ding and Jeff, David, Wes and Thad came out. Kurt stood up to greet them.

"Kurt I told my grandparents but they are away for a couple weeks, and cant get any flights back." Wes said.

"How is he, is he okay?" Jeff asked.

"He is in a coma." Kurt said dryly. The four boys froze because they heard what Sebastian had said.

"What Sebas-." David started but Kurt cut him off.

"I don't care what he said." Kurt snapped. "He has said enough shit to me. I don't care. Blaine will never want to be with him he is an ass." Kurt said.

"Kurt what has he said to you?" Mercedes asked coming up behind Kurt, the rest of the glee kids listening too.

"Being the cocky ass he is. He told me he was going to have Blaine by the end of the year and I was going to go know where. He made fun of the New Directions and so much more I don't want to repeat." Kurt said.

"He made fun of the New Directions. Were way better then the Warblers." Rachel said. She looked over at the four Warblers in the room. "No offence guys."

"None taken…I guess." Jeff said. The new Directions and the four Warblers that were there stood in silence no one knew what to say at that point but then one of the doctors came out.

"Blaine Anderson?" The doctor said when he came out. All the kids and adults stood up.

"How is he?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"You know he was in a coma, but he is recovering. He woke up, but fell asleep. He can have one visitor at a time is their someone who would like to go first?" The doctor asked. Everyone sighed in relief when they heard he was awake.

"Kurt why don't you go first I'm sure he really wants to see you?" Mr. Schuester said.

"Yeah okay." Kurt said.

"You can just follow me. By the way my name is Dr. Pickles." Everyone laughed a little.

"I know laugh all you want its not my fault." The Doctor said smiling. Kurt followed the doctor down the hall to Blaine's room. When he got in he saw Blaine asleep he looked so peaceful. "Like I said he is recovering well. Better then most people who stop breathing for a long length of time."

"Yeah well he is a fighter." Kurt said. Then the doctor walked out. Kurt went over to the chair next to Blaine's bed. He sat their for a couple minutes. But then he heard Blaine roll over in his bed. "Blaine are you awake?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at Kurt but then looked confused. "Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt just starred at Blaine. He didn't remember him? This cant be happening.

"Y-you don't know who I am?" Kurt asked him.

"No I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"Um I need to go." Kurt said. He turned around and walked out of the room. He stopped when he got to the waiting room. When he got out Mercedes stood up.

"Kurt what happened?" Mercedes asked.

"He doesn't know who I am." Kurt said.

"Maybe he knows us." Jeff said.

"Go for it." Kurt said.

"Come with us." David said.

"Fine." Kurt stood back up and followed the Warblers. The other New Directions were curious they knew they would get in trouble for all going into the room but they didn't really care.

"Blaine how you feeling" David asked when they got in the room.

"Hey David." Blaine said. Kurt's breath hitched. _Why did he remember David and not him?_

"Blaine, do you know who any of the people are behind me?" David asked looking back to the New Directions. Blaine shook his head.

"I know Jeff, Thad and Wes." Blaine said. David looked confused.

"Blaine what school do you go too?" David asked him.

"Dalton obviously." Blaine said. David looked back at the New Directions' shocked faces then back at Blaine.

"What is the last thing you remember?" David asked.

"Sectionals." Blaine said.

"What did we sing?" David asked.

"Um Dj got us falling in love again." Blaine said. David nodded.

"Yo Warbler dude when did you sing that?" Puck asked forcefully.

"The year before Kurt came to Dalton." David said.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked confused.

"Yeah this is Kurt." David said pointing to Kurt.

"Oh." Blaine said looking at Kurt. Kurt gave him a small smile. Just then a doctor came in.

"You kids aren't all supposed to be in here." He said.

"Sorry but Kurt came back out and said he had no memory. We were worried so we came in." Rachel explained.

"Oh my. Blaine what year is it?" The doctor asked going over to Blaine and checking his eyes.

"Um 2010." Blaine said. The doctor looked worried.

"Blaine its 2012." Jeff said.

"What?" Blaine asked shocked.

"Yeah and you don't go to Dalton anymore." Wes added.

"That's not possible." Blaine said.

"You go to McKinley now. You are part of the New Directions Glee club." Thad added.

"W-why?" Blaine asked.

"Its a lot to explain at once." Kurt spoke for the first time since they came in the room.

"Then explain, we have plenty of time." Blaine nearly yelled.

"Blaine you know your gay right?" Jeff asked.

"Of course I came out when I was 13." Blaine said.

"I'll give you kids some time. Let me know if any of his memory comes back." The Doctor said.

"Thanks." David said. After the doctor walked out everyone turned back to Blaine.

"Well do you remember when we did the teenage dream impromptu at school?" David asked. Kurt blushed at the memory.

"No?" Blaine said.

"Well we did and that was the day you met Kurt." Jeff said. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah I told him to go spy on you." Puck added.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Well we were your competition at Sectionals in 2011, and Puck got annoyed with him and told him to go spy. We didn't think he really would but he did." Finn added.

"Anyway after the performance you, David and I had coffee with Kurt." Wes said. "We told him he was a terrible spy."

"Then you asked us to leave and you and Kurt talked about something but never told us what you talked about." David said.

"We talked about Karofsky." Kurt said.

"He was a bully?" Blaine added. Kurt smiled just at the fact that he remembered that.

"You remember?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah sort of." Blaine said.

"How about Sectionals against the New Directions?" Thad asked.

"What did we sing?" Blaine asked.

"Hey Soul sister." Kurt said.

"You were there." Blaine said more as a statement and not a question. Kurt nodded.

"I just transferred." Kurt added.

"I remember." Blaine said. "But the whole transferring to McKinley thing I don't understand. I went to Dalton to get away from Bully's." Blaine said.

"You left because Kurt left." Jeff said.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because we started dating right before Regionals." Kurt said.

"We won at sectionals?" Blaine asked.

"Well we tied with the New Directions." Thad said.

"Tied?"

"Yeah." David said.

"How long have we been together?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"A little over a year." Kurt said. (_don't hold that on me lol)_

"Wow." Blaine said. "I remember Sectionals now. We went against those old people."

"Yeah anything else?" Finn asked.

"That's all I- I think. I don't know." Blaine said.

"I have an idea." Santana said.

"That is never a good idea." Quinn said.

"Oh cool it queeny, it's a good idea." Santana said.

"What is your great idea?" Mike asked.

"What if we showed him like performances. The ones he is in like Last Friday night and all the ones from Sectionals this year?" Santana said.

"No one video taped them Satan." Kurt snapped.

"I did." Santana said.

"Why?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I needed to be able to blackmail any of you if I have too. I have all the videos starting from Rachel's stupid party. That oddly turned out enjoyable." Santana said.

"Okay where do you have them?" Tina asked.

"Their in my room at home I'll go grab them and my laptop." Santana turned around to walk out the door and came face to face with Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you doing here!" Kurt snapped.

"I came to make sure Blaine was okay." Sebastian said.

"He's fine." Kurt said not wanting him to find out he has no memory.

"Really I heard what the cheerleader said so no memory huh? That sucks." Sebastian said and he walked past Kurt to get closer to Blaine. Santana shook her head and left to go get the videos/

"Seb get out of here." David said.

"Chill David, just want to see how Blaine is doing." Sebastian said he turned around and saw Blaine. "So how are you doing?"

"Um fine I guess. Who are you?" Blaine asked. Kurt walked over and stood next to Blaine's bed.

"I'm Sebastian were friends."

"No Blaine he isn't your friend." Rachel said.

"He is the reason your in the hospital!" Mercedes said.

"Is that true?" Blaine asked.

"Well technically, but it's his fault more." Sebastian said pointing to Kurt. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"We went over this it is not my fault." Kurt said.

"How is it Kurt's fault?" Blaine asked.

"You jumped in front of him." Sebastian said.

"Jumped in front of what?" Blaine asked.

"A slushie." Kurt said. Blaine looked at him confused.

"What is that?" Blaine asked.

"It's when someone throws a slushie in your face, we have all gotten them more then others. They're more of a tradition at McKinley." Puck said.

"You have all gotten hit with them and ended up in the hospital?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Well no. Slushies are supposed to just be really cold and humiliating." Sam said.

"Supposed to?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah but their was something in the one you were hit with, rocks or something." Finn said.

"Is that true?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah their was something in it." Sebastian said.

"Wait you said I jumped in front of Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah." Sebastian said.

"Why were you throwing it at Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Umm."

"He threw it at me because he hates me." Kurt said. "Hates me because I have you and he can't."

"Alright Sebastian get the hell out!" Quinn said.

"Fine I will be back though." Sebastian said. He turned around and walked out.

"Kurt can I please punch him?" Puck asked. Kurt starred at Puck.

"Alright I'm back let's do this so I can go all Michael Myers on his ass." Santana said. Santana held up a DVD and a laptop. She set it down in front of Blaine and put the DVD in.

"What am I looking at?" Blaine asked.

"Well I decided were going to skip Don't You Want Me because you were drunk." Santana said. "This should be a good one to start with."

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Candles." Santana said.

"How did you record that I was sitting right next to you?" Sam said.

"I have my ways now quiet." Santana pressed play and Blaine watched the duet he and Kurt sang at Regionals. After it was over everyone looked at Blaine.

"Anything?" Mike asked.

"Do you have anymore?" Blaine asked.

"Honey I have tons." Santana said. "Let's see, not that one, hmmm. Here we go. Somewhere Only We Know."

"When did we sing this?" Blaine asked.

"When Kurt transferred back to McKinley all the Warblers sang it for him as a goodbye song." Jeff said. Santana pressed play and he watched them sing he watched his own face; sadness, worry.

"You told me Karofsky changed?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt nodded realizing Blaine is starting to remember. Soon the song ended.

"Alright so that was cute and all but my favorite is next." Santana said. "I'm going to skip a couple, Last Friday Night was good." Santana said.

"How did you record that one?" Finn asked.

"Alright stop asking me how I recorded things. I am Santana Freaking Lopez!" Santana snapped.

"Okay relax." Mercedes said. Santana pressed play and the video started playing.

"When was this?" Blaine asked.

"Only a little bit after you transferred." Tina said. Blaine smiled at the part when he and Kurt held hands he looked up at Kurt who smiled at him. He looked back at the screen just as it finished.

"Do you remember that day?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I do actually. You freaked out at me that day." Blaine said looking at Finn.

"Yeah I had some issues when you first transferred." Finn said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Its fine didn't you already apologize to me?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah umm in the locker room after-." Finn started.

"I shoved Sam." Blaine finished.

"Yeah you remember." Finn said.

"Vaguely." Blaine said. "I think these videos are helping what else do you have?" Blaine asked.

"Uhh how about Perfect?" Santana asked.

"Okay, when did I sing this?" Blaine asked.

"Um when I came out you and Kurt sang it for me." Santana said.

"We sang it as a duet?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah we did it turned out pretty good too." Kurt said.

"When we finished you insulted my bow ties." Blaine said.

"Yeah I did." Santana said. She pressed play and the video came on. Blaine felt everything start flooding back to him he watched the performance. As he watched the video, he saw himself just watching Kurt in the beginning. Then how perfect they sounded together. It ended before he wanted it too.

"How about now?" Mike asked.

"We sound great together." Blaine told Kurt.

"Yeah we do." Kurt said. "Why don't we try asking him questions maybe he knows more then he realizes he does."

"Okay but what do we ask him?" Finn asked.

"What did we sing at Sectionals?" Rachel asked.

"Didn't we do some Michael Jackson songs?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah do you remember which one you and Artie sang lead in?" Tina asked.

"Your Artie right?" Blaine asked nodded to Artie.

"Yeah."

"Um Control right." Blaine said.

"Yeah that is right. Do you remember the other songs?" Rory asked.

"Man in the Mirror and ABC." Blaine said.

"Yeah that's right." Mercedes said.

"I think I remember that whole day now." Blaine said.

"Good that's real good." Rachel said.


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor came in and saw all the kids in there. "How's it going kids?" Dr. Pickles asked.

"He is starting to get some memory back." Finn said.

"Good, good, Blaine how are you feeling?" Dr. Pickles asked.

"I feel good actually just a bit of a headache." Blaine said.

"Probably your brain trying to remember everything." Dr. Pickles said. Blaine nodded.

"Visiting time ends in about five minutes kids, you can come back tomorrow." They all nodded and said their goodbyes, the doctor lead them out, except Kurt who was the last one out.

"Kurt wait." Blaine said. Kurt looked back at Blaine and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"I-I want you to kiss me." Blaine said. Kurt looked at Blaine shocked.

"Are you sure, I mean you don't have any memory of us." Kurt said.

"Well maybe this will help bring back the memories." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and walked right next to Blaine's bed, he put one arm on one side of his head. He looked Blaine right in the eyes and leaned down and kissed him. It was slow at first; Blaine then moved his hand up to Kurt's cheek and deepened the kiss. They finally pulled apart when they needed air. They looked at each other and smiled.

"That felt so perfect." Blaine said.

"That's because were meant to be." Kurt said standing completely up. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt smiled and walked out. Blaine smiled, closed his eyes and fell asleep. Blaine woke up at about four that morning he didn't know what caused it but he just felt the urge to wake up. He looked around the room until he found his phone. He called the one person who was on his mind. Kurt heard his phone going off, he rolled over and looked and saw it was Blaine, he sat up as fast as he could and grabbed his phone.

"Blaine is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah everything is fine." Blaine said. Kurt took a deep breath.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"I just really wanted to talk to you." Blaine said. Kurt smiled. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"Good." Blaine said.

"And your memory?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know." Blaine said.

"Let's see umm where did I ask you to go to prom?" Kurt asked.

"Breadstix of course." Blaine said.

"Yeah. Umm where did you ask me out?" Kurt asked.

"The common room at Dalton. You were decorating Pav's casket." Blaine said.

"You remember all that?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine said. Kurt jumped off the bed.

"I'm coming to see you!" Kurt said. Blaine smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you." Blaine said. Kurt stopped what he was doing.

"I love you too." Kurt said and continued getting ready. He left his dad a note and left.


End file.
